A New Member of Fairytale
by Emo Techno Girl
Summary: She's not shy, She doesn't have a Family, and She's not afraid to die


This is the day Fairytale gets a new member. Everyone was excited, but when the new member came they didn't quite expect the member to be so dull.

Natsu- Welcome to Fairytale!!!

??- Not so loud please

Natsu- What do you mean not so loud!!!

Luci- He means to lower your voice

Natsu- oh...

Gray- Its nice to meet you... um

??- The name is Luna

Gray- That's a good name, but isn't that a girl name

Luna- I am a girl

Lucy Natsu- What?!!

Lucy- oh... I'm sorry I thought you were a guy

Luna- I got that from the last guild I was in

Natsu- What other guild were you in?

Luna- Phantom...

Everybody- Gasps

Background characters start to whisper to each other

Luna- It's ok if you guys don't trust me... In the other guild I wasn't trusted either... I was on my own for years and I don't like working with partners... it's pathetic

Master- Well today is yout lucky day kid we trust you and you can join the guild Everyone is Family here to us

Luna- I don't have a Family...

Master- Jusy go over to MiraJane and get your mark and from this day fourth you are now a member of Fairytale

Luna- ok...

She goes over to MiraJane

Mira- hello... What color would you like?

Luna- Navy Blue

Mira- ok... now where do you want it?

Luna- here (points to her right arm)

Mira- ok... (gives her the mark) there you go

Luna- ...

Mira- Your Welcome

Luna- yeah... (Leaves out the door taking a mission paper with her)

Master- Natsu, Lucy, Erza, and Gray go with Luna and watch over her... I have a feeling something might go wrong

Team Natsu- Alright...

With Luna

Luna- (checks make sure no kne is behind her then takes her hood off) whew...

??- Tornado drill!!!

Luna- huh?! Ice Make Sheild!! (sheild made of ice forms in front of Luna, bit wasn't good enough to protect her from the whole tornado) Ahhh!

With the others

Gray- Did you guys here that?!

Erza- yes

Lucy- sounded like Luna

Natsu- Luna?!!

With Luna

Luna- urgh...

??- Looks like someone is badly hurt (evil laugh)

Luna- ...

When everyone shows up where Luna is...

Luna- Ice Make Canon!!!

??- oh no... (gets blasted off) Ahhhh!

Gray- (helps Luna up) you can do Ice Make magic?!

Luna- (almost faints in Grays arms but holds it back) it was nothing...

Natsu- What do you mean it was nothing we all saw you do it!!

Luna- I said it was nothing!! Urgh!! (holding her side which is badly injured)

Gray- (looks at her side) Looks like that guy injured you badly

Luna- What this? This scar isn't from him... (smiles) its from my other guild

Erza- What?!

Natsu- Why are you smiling?

Luna- They were coming after me cause J told them I didn't want to be part of there guild anymore, but what they didn't know is I wanted them to come after me and kill me

Gray- so you had this wound ebery since you walked in out guild hall

Luna- It wasn't that hard to miss... I was bleeding on the floor... I can't believe y'all didn't see that one guy trip

Gray- (wrapping the wound i. bandages) this should work

Luna- why did you help me... I wanted to die... there is no purpose in life that i need to face... Life... its pathetic...

Natsu- hey!! (grabs Luna by her shirt)

Gray- Natsu!!

Natsu- Shut up Gray!!

Gray- ...

Natsu- In don't know what that other guild did to you or say to you and I don't know how bad your life had been to you, you're not just gonna throw it away like that when you still have a Family worth living for... You part of Fairytale and when you up we all rise up and if you're down we never keep you down we stand up for what's right!!

Lucy- Natsu...

Erza- he's right Luna

Luna- Let go of my shirt...

Natsu- Not until you prove to me that yoy still want to be a part of this Family!!

Luna- I... said... Let go of my shirt!!! (punches Natsu)

Natsu- you think you're tough huh?!!

Erza Lucy- (holding Natsu back) chill Natsu!

Luna- I'll be a part of your so called Family, but if I don't like it then I'll just leave

Gray- good cause trust me you're gonna love it in Fairytale (puts his arm around her shoulder)

Luna- remove your arm

Gray- ok

After making that little discussion clear Luna has finally decided to try and except Fairytale as her Family, but as she goes through this some tough things from the past get in her way and if you want to hear more about it...

Stay tuned for the next story Past Situations are Revealed


End file.
